This application is based on Application No. 11-319864, filed in Japan on Nov. 10, 1999, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to an insertion/withdrawal mechanism for a circuit interrupter mounted to a closed power distribution panel and, more particularly, to an insertion/withdrawal mechanism for a circuit interrupter including an interrupter mounted in an interrupter compartment and movable between a disconnected position and a connected position within the interrupter compartment.
FIGS. 16 and 17 illustrate a conventional insertion/withdrawal mechanism for a circuit interrupter, FIG. 16 being a front view of an interrupter compartment of a closure distribution panel and FIG. 17 being a side view of the compartment. Disposed within the distribution panel are a circuit interrupter 1 movable between a disconnected position and a connected position and an interrupter compartment door (not shown) on an operating side or a front side of the interrupter compartment for being opened and closed upon the insertion/withdrawing of the circuit interrupter 1 or upon the shifting movement between the disconnected position and the connected position.
In the figures, the reference numeral 1 is the circuit interrupter, 2 is a floor portion of the circuit interrupter 1, 3 is an interlock pin of the circuit interrupter 1 and 4 is a withdrawal lever of the circuit interrupter 1. The interlock pin 3 is a pin for preventing an erroneous operation of the insertion/withdrawal of the circuit interrupter 1 as well as for preventing the jumping out of the circuit interrupter of the interrupter compartment upon the occurrence of the internal fault. The insertion/withdrawal operation of the circuit interrupter 1 in the above-described structure has been carried out by pulling the withdrawal lever 4 while the interlock pin 3 is being held by hand in the lifted position after the circuit interrupter compartment door disposed at the front side of the interrupter compartment or the interrupter compartment floor of the unillustrated distribution panel is opened.
In the conventional insertion/withdrawal mechanism of the circuit interrupter, it was required that the insertion of the circuit interrupter is carried out in the state where the front door of the distribution panel is opened and that the connection position (completion of the insertion) is confirmed by the angle of tilt of the withdrawal lever, so that the time needed for the insertion was long and the time needed for the personnel for confirming the connection position was changed from person to person.
Also, since the experienced and skilled personnel are decreasing these days, there was a demand for the development of a switchgear which can be driven even by a layman without the need for accessing to the charged live portion into the connected position or the disconnected position with the front door of the distribution panel kept closed.
Accordingly, the chief object of the present invention is to provide an insertion/withdrawal mechanism for a circuit interrupter in which the personal difference in time needed for the insertion/withdrawal of the interrupter is eliminated and which is simple in operation and structure.
Also, another object of the present invention is to provide an insertion/withdrawal mechanism for a circuit interrupter which allows the insertion/withdrawal of the circuit interrupter even when the front door is closed.
With the above objects in view, the present invention resides in an insertion/withdrawal mechanism for a circuit interrupter including an interrupter mounted to a floor section of an interrupter compartment and movable between a disconnected position and a connected position within the interrupter compartment and an interrupter moving device for moving the circuit interrupter between the disconnected position and the connected position. The interrupter moving device comprises a drive shaft operable by an external operating means from outside of the interrupter compartment, a lever connected between the drive shaft and the circuit interrupter for driving the circuit interrupter between the disconnected position and the connected position, and a motion translating device connected between the drive shaft and the circuit interrupter for translating a rotary motion of the drive shaft into a linear motion of the circuit interrupter between the disconnected position and the connected position.
The lever may be rotatable between a disconnecting position corresponding to the disconnected position of the interrupter and a connecting position corresponding to the connected position of the interrupter, the disconnected and connected positions being at substantially diametrically opposed positions about a center of rotation of the lever.
The lever may be permitted to take an over centered position to which the lever can be rotated from the connecting position to the disconnecting position and beyond the disconnected position by a predetermined distance so that the interrupter cannot return to the connected position by a pushing force accidentally applied to the interrupter.
The lever may be in slidable engagement with a guide means disposed to the interrupter for a guiding engagement with the lever.
The interrupter moving means may also comprise handle insertion port opening/closing means that allows an operating handle to be inserted therethrough and operably connected to the drive shaft and that is accessible from the outside with an interrupter compartment doors in a closed position.
The motion translating device may comprise a shutter device for permitting or preventing the insertion and connection of the external operating handle with respect to the drive shaft and an insertion port disabling means for disabling the opening motion of the shutter device when the interrupter compartment door is opened.
The insertion/withdrawal mechanism may further comprise an open/close detector device associated at one end with the shutter device for being moved toward an on/off indicator of the interrupter as the shutter device moves toward the open position, the on/off state detector device engaging the open/close indicator to prevent the shutter device from moving toward the open position when the interrupter is opened.
The insertion/withdrawal mechanism may further comprise an interrupter compartment door locking means for locking the interrupter compartment door into the closed state when the interrupter is in the connected position.
The insertion/withdrawal mechanism may further comprise an earthing switch disabling means which disables the operation of an earthing switch in relation to the movement of the shutter device toward its open position and which disables the operation of an earthing switch in relation to the movement of the interrupter compartment door toward its closed position.